Strings
by ArMaNi1
Summary: Seventh year is great. I’m Head Girl, I’ve got the best friends in the world, and I’ve got the highest grades in my whole batch. What else could I ask for?
1. What the?

A/N: Okay, so this would be my first time writing a fic. please bear with my "creativity". =) The characters, unfortunately, aren't mine. *sighs*  
  
Anyways, here it goes.  
  
************  
  
Seventh year is great. I'm Head Girl, I've got the best friends in the world, and I've got the highest grades in my whole batch. What else could I ask for? I don't know. Somehow I'm a bit bored with my life at the moment. Okay, I admit Seventh year isn't that great, but still. Oh, and I also admit that Harry, Ron and I aren't that close anymore, but we're still best friends, right? And I'm positive that I've got the highest grades, probably in the whole school, not to brag about it.  
  
I remembered the trip on our way to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron kept babbling about what happened at the Burrow. It was pretty boring, actually. I mean, I was there after all. They didn't have to remind me of what happened. The whole summer Ron and Harry just trained for the Quidditch season, which was about three months into the school year. Talk about excited. Plus, they kept complaining on how hard I study.  
  
"No wonder your hair's so bushy, Mione. I mean, all day, that's all you do. Study, study, study. You need a break!" Ron's words ran through my head. I ran my fingers through my hair consciously, thinking that my hair's not that bushy. Actually, if Ron didn't notice, it was now sleek and shiny. He needs glasses, like Harry.  
  
"Ron's right you know. Why don't we go for a ride?" Harry told me. Harry was sweet, in a different way. He kept inviting me to ride with him and Ron on their broomsticks. But I never told them my little fear of heights. Oh well, I guess they should have figured out by now. Not that it's a secret.  
  
Yawning, I stretched from my comfy position on the couch in the library. I was there for a bit of 'light reading', as always. My homework for the day was finished and I'm bored. I relaxed with one of my legs under me, causing my skirt to hike up a bit. I was there without my robes, just a plaid skirt, a white button-up blouse and doll shoes.  
  
"Ooohh, Granger's showing some leg. Real pretty, considering you're nothing but a mudblood." A deep voice whispered into my ear. I whipped my head back in the direction of the voice, and faced two of the deepest grey orbs I've ever seen.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. What do you want.?" I replied coldly.  
  
"McGonagall's looking for you. Meeting. Hurry up too. Wouldn't want to lose precious points because a mudblood was late for a meeting." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Can't you earn those points back at the Quidditch match in a few months? Oh, I forgot, you could never win against Gryffindor," I said, getting up and putting back the book I was reading. The shelf it was in was a little high, and I swear I felt Malfoy's eyes on my legs.  
  
We walked out of the library and on towards McGonagall's office. I discreetly glanced at Malfoy, then down towards his badge. I frowned at this. Why does he get to be Head Boy when he didn't work hard for it? That was so unfair. I thought of all the hard work I did for six years to get this position, and he just practically buys the position.! Unfair.  
  
"Gee Granger, I know I'm gorgeous. You don't have to drool over me though."  
  
I didn't notice that I was staring at him until he spoke.  
  
I blushed furiously then muttered under my breath, "Fuck you ferret."  
  
"Did our little Granger just swear?" Malfoy answered with a smirk. Ooohh, how I hate that smirk. I refrained from smacking it off his face as I replied. "Why you so surprised? Can't I swear? Last time I checked I could. See? Fuck you Malfoy." I raised a brow and smirked back at the surprised look I got from Malfoy.  
  
"What else does little Granger do that we don't know?" Malfoy whispered in my ear as he stepped closer. Damn, such a sexy voice that man has. Along with a sexy bod- I'm not thinking that! Oh, well. at least no one could hear me.  
  
"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out." I said then walked away, making sure I swayed my hips. So sue me! I was flirting with bad boy Malfoy. And forgive my line, I know it's old! "Besides, I wasn't drooling over you, I was thinking how much your father paid of your position."  
  
"My father did not pay anyone to get me this title, Granger. You don't know how hard I worked to get this title." His sex-. his voice was so soft, yet I could hear it so clearly. "Really.?" I said, still walking, not facing him.  
  
Strong arms grabbed me at the waist and turned me around to face the two deepest grey orbs I've ever seen. We stood there for a few moments, me in his arms, standing close together, noses almost touching.  
  
"Really." He whispered in that 'oh so sexy' voice. Time seemed to slow was our noses touched and inch by inch our lips closed the gap between us. Our lips barely brushed when he suddenly let go of me.  
  
"Wha-.?" I stood there shocked as I watched Draco Malfoy walk away from me. 'What just happened?' I frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen! Actually, I don't know what really was supposed to happen. My face was flushed, and I felt hot. Sighing, I followed Malfoy towards McGonagall's office. I licked my lips, thinking of what happened, the scene going on reruns.  
  
*************  
  
We walked down the halls and soon reached our destination. We stood in front of a portrait of a young girl with pigtails reading from a large book.  
  
"Hogwarts", I said to the girl in the painting. The girl nodded and smiled at Draco and me as she let us in.  
  
"Finally, the Heads are here. Please take a seat, both of you." Professor McGonagall said to both of us. "You have a lot of work to do, both of you. You have to plan the Hogsmeade trips, the Halloween Ball, the Yule Ball and other occasions. I know both of you could do a wonderful job planning these. Any questions?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Both of us shook our heads and Professor McGonagall dismissed us.  
  
Sighing, I though of all the work I would have to do. No way was I letting Malfoy mess up my plans! I was too busy thinking ahead that I nearly walked into a few walls. Actually, I didn't know where I was going, I just kept on walking, and walking, and walking.  
  
Until someone grabbed me by my waist.  
  
"What the-..?" I managed to let out before I was pushed into the wall. In the dimness of the hall I peered into the face of my assailant.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Any good? Please R&R. should I continue? It's up to the reviews I get. 


	2. Damn

A/N: Okay, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I could. but I don't.  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed and thanks to Satine-C for the tip. =)  
  
Anyways, from where we left off.  
  
*************  
  
"Harry!"  
  
I saw the familiar emerald eyes of my best friend and smiled. "You scared me.! What you doing here at this time?" Remember, I'm not thinking properly. I know, I'm a pretty deep thinker. Harry let go of me and we started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hermione, its 9:30. Can't I stroll about here in Hogwarts? It isn't even curfew time." Harry smiled. I loved that smile. The way it's pouty and yet cheerful, and you know, I can't explain it. Oh well. I noticed it back in our first year, and I grew quite fond of it. But of course don't like Harry. He's my friend. And friends don't fall for each other. Wait a sec while I convince myself that.  
  
"You're right. I was just thinking of my plans for the trips to Hogsmeade, and the Balls, Head stuff. Nothing really. You just surprised me. So what's new?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. It was getting pretty boring in the common room, plus Ron only wants to play Wizard's Chess. And I'm getting tired of losing." Harry said. I laughed. Gosh, those eyes are so entrancing; I could stare at them forever! Oh, and please do not get me wrong, I like Harry as a friend. He is sweet, funny, charming, and I should not think more about him or else I could start liking him. As in liking him. And I wouldn't like that to happen.  
  
We talked some more and I was surprised at how talkative Harry really was. As soon as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady I mumbled the password and we stepped in. unfortunately, I missed the step and tripped. Then again, fortunately Harry was there to catch me. Talk about falling for your best friend.  
  
And that's what happened. I did fall for Harry at that moment. Physically and emotionally, I fell for Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, um. sorry Harry." I whispered as I realized the position I was in. Harry was hugging me, and my head was leaning against his broad chest. 'Thank God for Quidditch,' I thought as we stayed there for a few more moments when Harry let me go. "Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, eyes searching for injuries.  
  
"I only tripped, Harry. Nothing serious! Really, you're acting like I fell down the stairs or something." I smiled at him. He did that heartmelting smile again. "Don't worry, I won't break." I laughed. Harry laughed. I love that laugh. I love the way Harry's eyes sparkle.  
  
"So, have you done your homework yet?" I day the worst things. Curse me for saying things like that. "No, actually. I need some help with my Transfiguration essay." Harry smiled sheepishly. Damn, he's cute. Hmm. Okay, Harry. I'll help you." I smiled at him. "Really? Thanks, Hermione! You're such a great friend." My heart felt like dropping to the bottom of the lake to swim with the giant squid. A great friend. That's what Harry thinks of me.  
  
"Where do we start?" I asked, hiding my disappointment.  
  
Harry got his things and we sat down in front of the fire. It would have been romantic, in a normal person's perspective, but my thoughts were on what Harry said. Okay, I guess I'm overreacting. But I can't help feeling a bit depressed. When I finally fall for someone, they think of me as a friend. I sigh, thinking that I guess I'm pathetic in the love life department.  
  
"So, what incantation do I have to say again to turn a loaf of bread into a cloak?"  
  
Sigh.  
  
*************  
  
I watched Harry as he worked on his essay. 'Thanks, Hermione! You're such a great friend.'  
  
"Harry, am I important to you?"  
  
He looked up from his work and gave me a funny look. Funny and cute. Very cute.  
  
"Hermione, of course you're important to me. I love you Hermione."  
  
Love?!  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I love you?"  
  
There goes my heart out the window and towards the lake for another swim.  
  
"Oh, okay." I said. "I see you're done with your essay. Can I read it?" I asked, trying to change the subject, especially because of the way Harry was eyeing me.  
  
"Hermione, are you hiding something from me? Were you expecting an answer?"  
  
I looked at Harry and smiled at him, saying, "You're my best friend, Harry. Why would I ever hide something from you? And no, I wasn't expecting anything more than what you said." I know, I lied.  
  
Harry smiled back and handed me his paper.  
  
*************  
  
I got back to the Head's common room at around 12:30. I expected Malfoy to be asleep. The least I expected was bumping into him.  
  
"Ouch.!" I muttered, getting up from the floor and dusting myself off. Malfoy stood a few feet away from me, looking amused.  
  
"And what may our dear Granger be doing out of her dorm at this time?"  
  
"Why would you want to know?" I answered back. I wanted to go to bed. I felt completely drained from what happened. Yeah, I know. It wasn't that big a deal, what happened there in the common room with me and Harry. But when I really confirm my feelings for Harry to myself, that's when he says I'm his friend. Just a friend. A damn friend. I frowned at this thought. Damn.  
  
"Little Granger having troubles? I doubt that you're having problems with your grades. What's pissing you off?" Malfoy came closer to me.  
  
"Nothing's pissing me off, Malfoy. Nothing but you."  
  
He laughed. What gave him a right to laugh? I really wanted to sulk in my room now. "Please Malfoy, bother someone else. You're wasting my life."  
  
"But we're not finished yet." He whispered in my ear. He's getting too close for comfort.  
  
"Not finished with what?" I asked, frowning more. I squirmed a bit out of his reach but I was trapped. Behind me was an armchair and Malfoy was coming closer. Okay, now he's scaring me. I sat down on the armchair. I know, it was a bad move if I ever want to escape from Malfoy.  
  
"With our little project."  
  
"What project?" I swallowed.  
  
"The Halloween Ball. It's in a month." Malfoy straightened up and smirked.  
  
Oh. "Can't we work on that tomorrow? It's bloody 12 midnight Malfoy!" I was really in a bad mood. Why was he teasing me?  
  
"I thought Granger would like to get a head start. Seems not. Oh, I had something interesting in mind. Guess it would have to wait till tomorrow." Malfoy turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait." I called him. He had an idea, that was good.  
  
I stood up and followed him. We were at his portrait door when I put my hand out to block his way. "What's your idea?" I was curious. At least I could add more details about it before I sleep.  
  
"This." He bent down to kiss me. I was shocked. It was soft and gentle, not like how I imagined Malfoy to kiss. Not that I thought of kissing Malfoy! His hands went to cradle my back, running them up and down my back. Then he opened his mouth and teased my lips with his tongue. Surprised, I opened my mouth and he took the opportunity to force his tongue in my mouth, exploring every crevice. Then I came to my senses.  
  
Malfoy pulled up, rubbing his cheek which was growing red rapidly.  
  
"That was your idea?" I was angry at him. That was low! I glared at him as he smirked.  
  
"Come on, Granger. I knew you liked it."  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy."  
  
"I'd rather fuck you than myself, thank you."  
  
"I thought you hated 'mudbloods' like me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then what's you're problem? Why are you going around kissing me like that?"  
  
"Because I know you enjoy it." His smirk grew and my patience shortened.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy." I stormed off to my room and made sure that I slammed the door. But before I was able to shut the door I heard Malfoy. "Good night Granger. Sweet Dreams."  
  
Fuck him. I slammed the door, making sure he heard it. The girl in the portrait screamed from the sudden movement of her environment. Oh well, I'll apologize to the girl tomorrow. I need a bath.  
  
************  
  
A/N: How was it? I guess you guys were expecting Draco, tight? =) R&R please. =) 


	3. We'll continue this later, Hermione

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Love you guys.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
************  
  
"Damn that Draco Malfoy." I muttered under my breath as I took my clothes off and lay them neatly on the rack. I slowly stepped into the tub of the Head's bathroom. More like swimming pool than tub, actually.  
  
Once I got settled in the tub I calmed down. At least I wasn't fuming as much. I'm so tense. Harry. Harry likes me as a friend. Is that all he'll ever think of me as? A friend?  
  
And what's with Malfoy doing that? That was so low of him! Damn him. I hate Malfoy. Like that would ever change. The day I'll like Malfoy is the day Ron proclaims his love for me. Ha! Oh, yeah. I wonder how Ron is doing. I mean, that guy's so. I don't know how to explain it. He's pretty much a woman hater. I mean, say Lavender's cute and he won't listen. Or like when there's a cute girl around and Harry and I tell him, he won't notice her. The last time Ron fell for someone was with Fleur. But she was half-Veela. That doesn't count.  
  
I just sat there and closed my eyes. The water felt so good. It was warm and I couldn't help but drift off into sleep.  
  
Suddenly someone yanked me from my peaceful floating. I ended up swallowing lots of soapy water. Thank God for the bubbles. At least I wasn't completely naked.  
  
"What the-..!" I yelped. I desperately tried to stay in the water, not looking at my assailant.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Granger? Why are you trying to drown yourself?!"  
  
Shit! Malfoy!  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked. I know he's Head Boy, but still! I need my privacy.  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, I'm taking a bath. So if you'd mind, get out!" I'm real pissed right now.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to take a bath myself. So if you'd mind, Granger, hurry up." He smirked. Then he got up from his position beside the tub. But as he did, his lips brushed mine. What's with all the kisses?! And damn them all, they're all stolen kisses! I glared at his retreating figure. Why did he have to be Head Boy?! It should have been Harry. what on earth possessed Dumbledore to make that fucking asshole Head Boy?  
  
I got my towel and dried myself off before I put on my clothes in front of the vanity area... I couldn't help admiring myself in the full length mirror. I mean, I have grown up.  
  
I'm about 5'5, pale and I have a petite body. Not too small, yet not too curvy. Just right for me. I smiled at this. I was not in my underwear and I moved on to admiring my face and hair. Although my hair was still damp, it was straight, curling at the end. I like my hair now. Not like before, when it was bush. My eyes were large, and were a deep brown color, much like chocolate. Harry always said that I always looked innocent because of my features. I've got a baby face, and I like myself that way. My nose is slightly pointed, and my lips are full and pouty. Just like I like them. I could pass for beautiful if I just fixed myself up. This thought made me smile.  
  
"Whoa, who knew Granger had such a lovely body?" I whipped my head back to see Draco Malfoy standing at the doorway leading to the tub. I looked down at myself and remembered I was in my underwear. Ooohh, that Malfoy sure has wrong timing!  
  
I grabbed my robes then covered myself from his gaze. I glared long and hard before I stormed off.  
  
"By the way, Granger, Nice ass."  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy." I yelled at him. Why does he live to piss me off?  
  
I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed and under the covers. My head hurts. I frowned some more then I tried to relax. Sigh, that was hard to do. After a couple of minutes of tossing and turning, I finally got to sleep.  
  
************  
  
Fuck the sun for shining in my face. Fuck the curtains for not shielding me from t he sun. Fuck Draco Malfoy for being such a prick. Fuck today. Fuck. Fuck! What time is it?!  
  
I jumped out of bed and searched for my alarm clock. Damn, damn, damn. finally! I found it under the bed and saw that it was 7:30. Sighing, I went to the bathroom to fix myself up for today.  
  
***  
  
As I reached the common room, quite calm after the bath I had I spotted Malfoy lounging on the couch, reading a book.  
  
"What are you doing here at this time? Aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall? And why aren't you in your robes?" I asked Malfoy.  
  
"Saturday." He didn't even bother looking up from his book. Nice talking, I thought. I took off my robe as I headed to my room so I could hang it back. So now I was in pretty much the same thing as yesterday. A white button-up blouse, plaid skirt and doll shoes.  
  
"I'm going to the Great Hall," I called out to Malfoy. "Not that you're interested or anything." I muttered under my breath. Really, why was I being so nice when that prick did what he did to me last night? First he kisses me, then he drowns me, then he said what he said. And I'm being nice to him? Fuck today.  
  
I walked down towards the Great Hall and made a bee-line to where Harry and Ron were sitting. They were, of course, playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked cheerfully. I didn't want them to be all worried and ask why I was pissed, do I? No. I don't. Both of them looked up and Ron grinned. "Hey Mione, I'm beating Harry again. That's what's up." I looked at their chessboard and noticed something.  
  
"Harry, move your queen to D6." I whispered so Ron wouldn't hear. Harry's face lightened up when he noticed what I meant. Smiling at Ron, he followed my instructions. Moments later people heard Ron's anguished cry of defeat and Harry's whoop of triumph. I smiled at Harry and he smiled back. Damn that smile. I loved that smile. 'Thanks Hermione, you're such a great friend.' Harry's words ran through my head.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you're such a great friend." Harry said. Wow, how creepy. It's as if he read my mind. I smiled back and said, "No problem." Harry passed me a bowl of cereal and poured me some milk. "Thanks Harry. So what's our first class gonna be?" I asked them. Ron stared back at me with surprise and asked, "Mione, are you sick?"  
  
"No Ron, I'm not. Really, what's the first class?" I asked, frowning at what Ron said. I'm not perfect, you know. How badly I wanted to tell everyone that.  
  
"Mione, its Saturday. We don't have ay subjects." Ron said.  
  
"Oh. I forgot. Even after Malfoy told me. I shook my head and glanced toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't there. Suddenly I remembered what happened last night and frowned. I frowned because of what Malfoy did to me, and also because I sorta liked it. I know, that's bad.  
  
I shook my head, wishing that I also shook away the memory. I looked at Harry to try and forget Malfoy. There he was beside me, talking to Ginny about Quidditch. I sighed, thinking of Ginny's infatuation with Harry. And by the way Harry treats her; I guess he feels the same. I sighed. Why can't he be all sweet and stuff with me? Why can't he feel what I feel for him? I looked down at my empty bowl and glanced at Harry again. But my glance shifted to the blonde boy walking into the Great Hall.  
  
If only he wasn't such a fucking asshole. Damn. The way he moves, it's like he's so confident with everything. It's like he knows exactly what's going to happen. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he looked at me at winked. I glared at him. Damn him! That prick's so full of himself!  
  
I looked back at Harry and smiled at him. He looked pretty exasperated at explaining to Ginny the same thing over and over again. He was so cute when he was annoyed. I got up to go back to my room. I was getting pretty bored since no one was talking to me and at least Malfoy wasn't in our dorm. I said good-bye to my friends and walked out the hall.  
  
Walking I kept on thinking about Harry and Ginny. They don't look good together. That's in my opinion, of course. Why can't Harry like me? I sighed. So there I was, walking down the corridor. Just walking and thinking about Harry, when someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the wall. What is it with all these assaults? Do I have a sign on my back that says "Grab Me"?  
  
"Harry-.." I began. I turned to face Harry but. Wait a sec. Since when did Harry have grey eyes?  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Hey Granger, didn't know you had a thing for Potter." Malfoy smirked. Ooohh, how I wish I could smack that smirk off. If only he wasn't holding onto my wrists. Damn him.  
  
"I do not have a thing for Harry!" I yelled at him. Why aren't there any students in the corridors when you need them? And if I was Pinocchio I swear my nose would have been as long as my wand by now. I was getting nervous because of the position I was in. Malfoy pinned me to the wall and was holding both my wrists above me. Damn him.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I glared at him.  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to have some fun."  
  
"At my expense?" I glared some more.  
  
"No. I was thinking that you would enjoy it, actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." He whispered in my ear. De ja vu. I glared at him and watched as he lowered his face and licked my earlobe. I gasped. What was he planning on doing?! I shivered at his touch. Malfoy started kissing from my ear down to my neck. I closed my eyes at the tingling sensation I felt caused my Malfoy's ministrations. He nibbled at my collarbone and flicked his tongue out, teasing the flesh of my neck. To my surprise, I let out a moan. I felt Malfoy smirk as he rose to my eye level.  
  
"See? I told you you'd enjoy it." I opened my eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy." Why'd he stop? Huh? Where'd that come from? Shit, I'm not thinking straight! Damn him!  
  
"No, I'd rather fuck you." Then he kissed me. First he brushed his lips over mine, then flicked out his tongue, licking my lips. I unconsciously parted them and he slipped his tongue in, playing with my own tongue. One of his hands let go of my wrists but the other still held them together. His hand went down my back and lower till it reached my ass. I started squirming, but he closed the little gap between us. I couldn't move. Damn.  
  
I don't know what came over me, but I just succumbed to the sensations Draco Malfoy was giving me. I didn't try to get away anymore; I just melted in his arms. I relaxed, and Malfoy let go of my wrists. Still locked in the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his blonde hair.  
  
Then he let go of me. I blinked. What the-? Then I realized why. I heard a familiar voice calling me. Damn. I hate interruptions.  
  
"We'll finish this later, Hermione." Then he left. I shivered as he said my name. He said my name. He actually said my name. It wasn't Granger, or mudblood. He said Hermione.  
  
"Mione! Where were you?" Ron spotted me and smiled. Harry followed him. "Where's Ginny?" I asked them. "She's in the common room." Harry answered. I looked at Harry, and correct me if I'm wrong but it looked like he was glad to get rid of her. But that look quickly disappeared when Harry asked me, "So where were you?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wandering the halls, thinking of a theme for the Balls." My nose would be as long as a ruler by now. "How about Quidditch?" Ron suggested. "Ron, girls will b attending the Balls, you know." "Then Wizard's Chess. Girls play Wizard's Chess." Sigh. I shook my head at him and smiled.  
  
"I'll be going to my room now, make sure Malfoy hasn't messed my things up yet." I waved good-bye and smiled as Ron said, "Mione, if he ever lays a finger on you, tell us. We'll make sure he would be Blast-ended Skrewt food when we're done with him." Harry nodded as if to agree with Ron. I laughed and hugged both of them, making sure I hugged Harry longer. "Thanks guys. See you later." I kissed them both on the cheek and noticed that both of them went red. Actually, I noticed Harry, not Ron. Please let Harry like me. I prayed over and over in my head.  
  
I walked back to my dorm, thinking what was going to happen.  
  
'We'll finish this later, Hermione.'  
  
************ A/N: is it any good? Please tell me. And I need reviews. I'm not expecting a lot, it's just that I need feedback. I wanna know if I need to change something. Thanks to Serpent du feu for the tip. Thanks to Snapegirl for always reviewing! Love ya! Mwah! Please R&R. 


	4. journal

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Thanks! So anyways, I don't own any of the characters in my story.  
  
************  
  
I headed toward the library instead of my dorm. I guess I just don't want to see Malfoy right now. Stepping into the library, I closed my eyes briefly and inhaled the scent of old paper. I never get tired of that smell. I smiled and looked over to Madame Pince. She was looking at me funnily. Oops. I guess she saw what I did. I smiled sheepishly and went over to my spot. I was surprised to see Harry there. He was writing in a black book.  
  
"Hey Harry. What are you doing here in the Library?"  
  
"Hey Hermione, I was just finishing my homework. I know, pretty weird of me to so that. It's really noisy in the common room, so I decided to come here. I just got here, actually."  
  
"Oh, I see." I smiled to myself. Yes! Harry Potter was her in the library with me. I reached for a book, any book then sat down beside Harry. He seemed to be concentrating hard on what he was doing. I couldn't help but think about what I felt about him. Do I really love him? Or did I catch a bit of the Harry Potter mania? I don't know. I just stared at him and didn't realize it until Harry smiled and looked at me.  
  
"I'm done with my homework. Thanks for staying with me Hermione."  
  
"You're welcome Harry." I smiled back.  
  
"Um, I guess I'm going back to the common room. How bout you Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, I'm staying here. I wanna read some more. So good night Harry."  
  
"Good night Hermione."  
  
I watched Harry leave then I looked at where Harry was sitting. There was a black book. The black book Harry was writing in.  
  
I know I'm not supposed to read it, but curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. I read the first few lines.  
  
---- September 16  
  
I know she doesn't like me. I'm just someone to here. I don't know why I even care. I mean, she deserves someone better than me, right? I don't know. I wish I had the guts to tell her what I really feel for her. Damn. Why again am I saying all this? Because I'm confused. When can I tell her? Where? How do I tell her? Why do I have these problems? Oh, forget it.  
  
---  
  
It's Harry's journal.! My brow creased. Who does Harry like? Oh, my aching heart! Damn. He likes someone. If only I had a clue. I turned the page to the next day.  
  
---  
  
September 17  
  
There she was in the common room with me. You have no idea how I felt. I wish that moment never ended. Damn. I'm getting all mushy and stuff. It's just that I can't tell Ron how I feel. You know why? Because he feels the same way for the same girl. I don't' want to tell him what I feel for her. He might get mad at me. I don't' want to lose a friend that way.  
  
---  
  
So Ron does like someone! This was getting interesting. But I wanted to read the rest of it back in my room. I hurried back to my dorm and plopped down onto the couch in the common room. Making sure I was comfy, I opened the book once more to read. I know I'm bad, so sue me. I turned to yesterday's entry.  
  
---  
  
September 18  
  
I watched her as she checked my homework. She was so pretty when she concentrated. I stared at her. I hope she didn't notice. She's so beautiful, and kind, and caring. She's also -- ---  
  
"Hey! I was reading that!" I yelled when Malfoy pulled the book out from my hands. Fuck.  
  
"I'm not giving you the book back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Malfoy pointed to his lips. He wants me to kiss him?! What's with him?  
  
I sighed and planted a quick peck on his lips. "There. Can I have my book back?"  
  
"Really Granger. After what happened you still don't know how to kiss? I thought you knew everything."  
  
Damn. Don't you ever get on my nerves. "I don't know everything Malfoy. But I know how to kiss."  
  
"Why don't you show me?"  
  
I clenched my fists and walked up to him. Closing my eyes, I reached to kiss him. The moment our lips touched, I felt this tingling sensation once again and I deepened the kiss. Malfoy gasped closed his eyes, while I pushed my tongue into his mouth, imitating what he did to me a while ago. Malfoy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, rubbing his hands all over my body. I moaned when he touched sensitive spots, and I wanted him to do more. I ran my fingers through his silky platinum hair. He broke the kiss, gasping for air. I kissed his cheek, lightly going down till I reached the base of his neck. I licked the base, flicking my tongue the way he did. I heard Malfoy moan and he started rubbing my ass. I moaned too. Then I smiled. I know what to do.  
  
I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands all over his broad chest. I kissed it lightly, down his chest to his well developed abs. Once again, let me repeat what I said about Harry. Thank god for Quidditch.  
  
I went back up to kiss Malfoy. Licking his lips, playing with his tongue, kissing him. My hands casually rubbed against his hardness, feeling it grow. One of my hands unbuckled his belt and the other unzipped his pants. Malfoy moaned into my mouth and I knew I was doing the right thing. Malfoy pushed my head down towards his erection, and I locked my lips, my smile widening. I lowered his pants, and looked at his hardness through his silk boxers. Reaching up, I rubbed it through the cloth and I got the response I want. I looked up at Malfoy, and he still had his eyes closed. I pulled the boxers down gently, slowly exposing his erection in front of me. My hands grasped him and I heard him moan once more. I kissed the tip, flicking my tongue out to elicit more moans out of Malfoy. I started rubbing him up, slowly at first, then it got faster and faster.  
  
Then I stood up, picking up the book he dropped.  
  
"What the- Granger! You start something you finish it!" I heard Malfoy's angry yells.  
  
I peeked out of my room and smiled. "Yeah Malfoy. You start something, you finish it. You won't take long, would you?"  
  
One point for me. I got into bed and opened the book to where I left off.  
  
---  
  
September 18  
  
I watched -- ---  
  
I can't continue. I keep thinking of what I did to Malfoy. It was fun. But I couldn't help but think what would happen if I let it continue. Like I wonder what would happen if we really did it. I placed the book down and went back to the common room. Malfoy was in his room. I smiled, wondering what he was doing to fix his "problem". Okay, I admit I'm starting to think of Malfoy more often.  
  
I peeked into his room and saw him undressing. I closed the door and knocked. Malfoy opened the door and glared. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Nothing really. Need help?" I smirked at him, glancing down.  
  
He looked at me, first with shock, then he looked as if he thought I was planning something. Actually, now that I think of it, what am I doing here with Malfoy? Oh well. Malfoy stepped aside and I went in.  
  
************ A/N: How was it? Thanks a lot for those who reviewed.! Thanks! Sorry it this chapter was short. I decided to leave a cliffie coz I don't really know how to write the steamy stuff. Any suggestions? Please R&R! 


	5. favors returned

A/N: Again, thanks for those who reviewed! Thanks to Jennifer for the suggestion. Mwah! Love ya! Here it goes.  
  
************  
  
I stepped inside his room, feeling nervous. First of all, I don't know what the hell came into my mind that told me I should go to his room. I walked confidently toward his bed, noting that the décor in his room was not much different than mine. I sat on his bed and looked at him. He was just standing there in his pants with his hand on his hip and was looking at me with a raised brow. "So Granger, what are you planning on doing here in my room?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Actually, I don't know what compelled me to come here. So," I glanced down, "Need help?"  
  
Malfoy looked at me as if trying to figure out the nuts and bolts working in my head. Then he sighed and said, "Yes Granger, I don't know why but I'm asking you, please help me with my, er, problem."  
  
My grin grew as Malfoy walked towards me and stood there. I slowly unzipped his pants, to tease him. I licked my lips as I lowered his silk boxers and I repeated what I did a while ago, only slower, making sure he got impatient. I couldn't help but get a little aroused with his moans. I licked the whole length of his before putting it in my mouth. I sucked the very tip, making him gasp and he grabbed at my hair, pushing himself deeper into my mouth. Soon he came in my mouth, filling it with hot liquid. I swallowed some, but let some drip out of my mouth and down my chin. I licked my lips again, tasting him on them. I looked up at Malfoy. He still had his eyes closed and was having a hard time breathing. I felt a rush, knowing that I could make Malfoy feel that way. And to be honest, I enjoyed what I did to him. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and sighed.  
  
I closed my eyes for a brief moment when Malfoy pushed me from my sitting position on his bed. "What the-.? What now, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy kissed me. He licked at my lips, asking permission. I parted my lips to allow him access and let my tongue play with his. As our tongues played, his hands wandered over my body and I stopped him. "Wait, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm returning the favor." He breathed huskily into my ear and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling he was giving me. He slowly unbuttoned my blouse and slipped his hand in, caressing the skin under it. I moaned into his mouth, running my fingers through his hair. His fingers soon reached the silky material of my bra, and found the clasp in the middle. I was wearing a bra that had the clasp in the middle of the cups. Soon my bra came off and our kiss broke. He traced my chin with his tongue, lightly as if to tease me. He went lower, licking the sensitive skin of my neck. I lifted my chin up, giving him more access to my neck. I moaned as he kissed and licked my neck. Then he went lower, down toward my chest. His fingers traced lazy lines around my breasts, not quite touching the nipples. Why must he tease me?  
  
My eyes were closed and I ran my fingers through his hair. I sighed at the feelings he gave me. Suddenly Malfoy blew at my nipples, surprising me. I gasped and opened my eyes. I heard Malfoy chuckle, and I closed my eyes once again. Then I moaned again as I felt his tongue licking the very tip. There he was again, teasing me. I arched my back, wanting him to take more of me into his mouth. And I got what I wanted. He suckled at me like a child would its mother, and I loved it.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy.." I moaned. Malfoy rose and whispered in my ear, "Say my name again." He licked my ear as his hands ventured down under my skirt and rubbed against the cloth of my silk panties. I moaned once more. "Mmm. Malfoy."  
  
"No, not Malfoy." He whispered. Then his fingers brushed against the cloth once more, ever so lightly. "Oh, Draco." I whispered. "Yes," he said. "Mmm, harder Draco." I begged. I wanted more than what he was giving me. He rubbed harder, tracing the grooves through the cloth. "Like this?" he asked. "Ooohh, yeah, like that." I moaned. Then he slowly took my panties off, revealing myself to him. He went down and peeked under my skirt, the only clothing I have left on. He blew on my pussy, making me moan in pleasure and in agony. "Please Draco. stop teasing me." I whispered. I gasped as I finally felt his tongue touch me there. He licked me, tracing me with his tongue now instead of his fingers. Then his tongue touched my sweet spot, and I gasped. "Oh Draco.!" I raised my hips up towards him, letting him have more of me. He cradled my hips with his hands, sucking on the sweet spot. I was screaming his name now, wanting, begging for release.  
  
And then I did. My body stiffened and I gasped, moaning his name over and over. "Oh, Draco." I relaxed, trying to even my breathing. Malfoy kissed me on the forehead and on my lips before lying down beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was watching me with curious eyes. "What?" I asked. I was getting a bit conscious as I put my bra back on.  
  
"I thought I would never see the day Hermione Granger would be in my bed." He smirked. I raised a brow at him.  
  
"Well, if you didn't get the book I was reading that would never have happened." I said.  
  
"I should do it more often then." I slapped his shoulder lightly.  
  
"No you're not." I laughed and got up and started for my room when Malfoy stopped me. "What is it, Malfoy?" I looked at him.  
  
"It's Draco, Hermione."  
  
"Okay, Draco. What is it, Draco?" I repeated my question.  
  
"Did you enjoy it? What happened?" What? Why was he asking me that?  
  
"I did." I smiled at him and jumped off the bed. "So does that make us friends or what? Is this a one time thing?" I didn't know what answer I wanted to hear. Part of me was a bit mad at myself. Hello! This is Draco Malfoy! A Slytherin! He practically lives to annoy Harry, Ron and you.  
  
But on the other hand, I really liked what happened between us. I want to get to know Mal- Draco more. Because at the moment he isn't acting like such a prick now, is he? Actually, right now, I was seeing Draco Malfoy in a new light. No, not because the lamp light was hitting his face, making him look like such an angel. I, er, I mean I wanna get to know him. Yeah. That's it.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to happen to us?" He answered.  
  
"I don't know either." I sighed and said, "Okay, lets talk about this later, I wanna go and take a shower. Later." I smiled at him and started for the bathroom.  
  
************  
  
I stepped out of the shower and looked at the mirror. I frowned. It was all fogged up. I wiped at it and smiled once I saw my face. As I wiped my body dry, my mind made reruns of what happened a while ago. Damn him. Now he's got me thinking of him instead of Harry. Damn. Oh, well.  
  
I dressed up in a lime green tank top and tight hip huggers. I stepped out of the bathroom, not noticing I was wearing Slytherin colors until Draco told me.  
  
"Green? You want to be a Slytherin?" I raised a brow and said, "So what if my favorite color is green?" I walked out to the terrace of our common room and looked out. It was pretty high, but I didn't look down. I looked out towards the Quidditch field. To the right was the lake. I shivered a since it was a bit windy up in the Head's tower. Then I felt a pair of strong arms envelope me and I leaned back against the broad chest of Draco Malfoy. I don't know why I do it, but I keep thinking of him as Draco Malfoy. There are times I think of him as Malfoy, but not Draco. I don't know what came over me, but I snuggled against Draco as if we were lovers.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" I snapped from what I was thinking and blushed. I pulled away from him and said, "Looking at the view." "Mm-hm." he said. I smiled at him. "What?" I asked as he just looked at me. He shook his head and said, "I'm hungry." I watched Draco as he walked back into the common room.  
  
I felt my tummy grumble and I noticed I was hungry too. I followed him inside. There he was standing in the common room, watching me come in. "I'm going to the kitchens, wanna come?" "Sure." I said. We walked out the portrait and off to the kitchens  
  
************  
  
I laughed hard as Draco made another joke about Ron. I wasn't bothered anymore by this.  
  
"What did Ron ever do to you for you to hate him so much?" I asked once I was able to breathe properly again.  
  
"Nothing, actually. Other than the time he laughed at my name, tried to make me cough up slugs, inflict bodily harm on me, nothing."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh again. I noticed that he was so cute when he smiled. As in smiled. Not smirked, not grinned, not sneered, but smiled.  
  
"You should smile more often. You look way cuter that way." I blurted out.  
  
"So you think I'm cute if I smile?" he grinned. "I said smile, not grin like the Cheshire cat."  
  
"Can't help it. Hermione Granger actually said that I, Draco Malfoy was cute."  
  
"When you smile." I finished his sentence. I smiled.  
  
"But don't I always smile? Actually, no matter what facial expression I put on, girls keep fawning over me." He sighed.  
  
I laughed again. It was so funny the way he thought of himself. It's like he's perfection personified.  
  
So there we were in the kitchens. Dobby and the other house elves graciously gave us a buffet. There was so much food laid out in front of us. And there we were, laughing like old friends. It was fun actually, spending time with Draco. "So, how is it in Slytherin? What do you guys usually talk about?" I asked.  
  
"Talk? Maybe grunt or glare. Not much, really. Usually about how goody- goody Gryffindor is. Oh, no offense."  
  
"None taken. That's it? do you guys usually fight?"  
  
"No, not much."  
  
"So it's pretty peaceful down there, right? In the Gryffindor common room it's a riot. People shouting stuff like, "Lavender, where's you put my lip gloss?" or "Ha! I beat you again Harry!" or "Did anyone see Trevor?". Pretty noisy. That's why I really wanted to be Head Girl. First, it shows how hard I've worked. Then I also get a lot of privileges. Then there's lots of peace and quiet. Why'd you want to be Head Boy?"  
  
"Oh, my father wanted me to become Head Boy. So did my mother. But I only did it for my mum. Lucius hardly treated me like his own son. Not that that matters anymore." He said the last sentence softly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Draco." I said. Lucius went crazy after Voldemort was defeated last year. Now he's a permanent resident in St. Mungo's .  
  
"Don't feel sorry Hermione. You're cuter when you laugh."  
  
"So I'm cute even when I look sad?" I started laughing again. I can't believe Draco said I'm cute.!  
  
"Yes, you're cute even when you look sad." He laughed. I smiled. I liked his laugh. Not when he was laughing at someone, but with someone. It was nice. I glanced at my watch and said to him, "You do notice we've been here for four hours, right?"  
  
"We have?"  
  
"Yes. I think we should go back to our dorm. Dinner would start in two hours. I wanna rest for a while." I stretched.  
  
"Okay."  
  
************  
  
I was back in my room, thinking that I spent most of the day with Draco. Not to mention our, um, good morning. I changed the song in my CD player. I enchanted it and a few other muggle things so that they would work here in Hogwarts.  
  
"I need a love that grows I don't want it unless I know That each passing hour Someone somehow Will be there, ready to share...  
  
I need a love that grows I'm so tired of being alone But will my lonely heart play the part Of the fool again Before I begin  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling Stop before you start falling Foolish heart, heed my warning You've been wrong before Don't be wrong anymore  
  
I'm feeling that feeling again I'm playing a game I can't seem to win Love's knocking on the door Of my heart once more Think I'll let him in... But before I begin  
  
Honey, I need a love that grows I'm so tired of being alone But will my lonely heart play the part Of the fool again Before I begin  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling Stop before you start falling Foolish heart, heed my warning You've been wrong before Don't be wrong anymore  
  
Foolish, foolish heart You've been wrong before Don't be wrong anymore...  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling Stop before you start falling Foolish heart, heed my warning You've been wrong before Don't be wrong anymore"  
  
The song got me thinking. About Draco. Well, I guess that's what I feel right now. I know Harry doesn't like me. I don't know what would happen if I started to like Draco that way. I mean, would he like me that way? I don't want to be hurt if I fall. But I don't want to not like Draco. Not after spending today with him he seems so nice and all. Sigh. I close my eyes. But I can't get his smiling face out of my mind. Damn. I scream into my pillow. Why am I thinking these things?  
  
I opened my door and saw Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He was reading a book. The light from the fire made his skin glow. He looked beautiful. I mean, I couldn't find any other word that could describe him. Curse my heart for falling so fast. I guess I have someone to think about before I sleep other than Harry now. I smiled and approached him.  
  
"Hey." I said softly. "Hey." He said, putting the book down. He patted the spot beside him, asking me to sit down. I did. I looked at him. There he was in front of me, looking at me differently. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.  
  
"No, you look beautiful, actually." He said.  
  
I blushed crimson. "Draco, why are you being nice to me? I know it isn't because of the incident this morning." "I dunno. What did you do to me, Hermione?" He smiled. Damn that smile. I love that smile. Didn't I say that with Harry? Damn.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Actually, ever since fifth year when you helped me up after my fight with Potter and Weasel, I felt a bit different toward you." "Oh, the time when you broke Ron's nose and he lost at least a gallon of blood?" I smiled. What did he mean by different?  
  
"Yeah, that one. What I'm trying to say Hermione, is that ever since then I saw you in a different light. I started liking you."  
  
"Y-you like me?" I stammered. This is going a bit fast.  
  
"No Hermione. I don't like you.."  
  
"What? I don't get it."  
  
Draco took a deep breath before saying it.  
  
"Hermione, I love you."  
  
************  
  
A/N: So? That was my first time doing a steamy scene. By the way, the song is "Foolish Heart". I don't know who originally sang it but I like Nina's version. Please R&R! I want a lot of reviews! I'm not giving a number, I just want a lot. =) Thanks for those who reviewed! Love you guys! Mwah! 


	6. reactions

A/N: Thanks so much for those who reviewed! You really think that was good? Thanks!

So, back to the story…

************

"You- you what?" I don't believe this. I can't believe this. What?

"Hermione, I love you."

I took a deep breath. A very deep breath. "Malfoy, I-…"

"Draco. I like the way you say my name."

"Draco, I don't know what to say. Really, I don't. I mean, one day you're all mean and stuff, calling me mudblood and everything." Draco winced at my mentioning of the word 'mudblood'.

"Hermione, I did that because, well, because what would people think if I was suddenly nice to you?"

I raised a brow. "You're lying." He didn't sound too confident in his answer now, did he? I don't know whether to get mad or happy at what he said.

He sighed. "Yes, and because I was scared. I didn't know how you would react. Actually, I still don't know what you're thinking right now. Other than you don't believe me."

"Damn right I don't believe you Draco. Is this just another one of your games? 'Ooohh, try and get the mudblood, see how long it would take to get her in your bed'." He winced again and I looked at my hands. Right now I'm really pissed. Is this just a joke?

I slowly looked up towards Draco. I looked into his eyes, and saw hurt and pain. I saw hurt and pain, and seeing it made me feel terrible. I felt guilty and mad at myself. I reached out to him but he pulled away.

"I'm going to the Great Hall now." He stood up and looked at me. His eyes were a bit glazed, other than that his eyes held no expression. Then he turned around and left.

I stared at his retreating figure and sighed. I felt tears coming, but I blinked them away. Why should I cry? I have every reason not to believe what he said, right? Then why do I feel so stupid? Well, stupid is an understatement. So is crappy, fucked up and pathetic. I reached out for a pillow on the couch and took a deep breath, preparing to scream in it. But I also ended up taking in his scent. I decided not to scream. Instead I pulled the pillow closer and just inhaled his cologne. Damn him. Damn him for making me feel this way. Damn him for looking so good. Damn him for smelling this good. Damn.

"What are you doing?" I jerked my head up and saw Draco standing there at the entrance of the common room.

"I thought you already left…" I said slowly and softly. I don't know what to say. I want to get mad at him for leaving me a moment ago, but I also wanted to apologize. I opted for apologizing. 

 "Draco, I'm-…"

"No Hermione, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."  I looked into his eyes and practically melted. I smiled. 

"Its okay, Draco. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry if I got mad. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I said, my eyes cast down. I really felt guilty. 

"No, don't say sorry. You're cuter when you smile." I looked up at him and smiled. I offered my hand and said, "Let's go get dinner."

************

We separated once we reached the Great Hall and I walked towards Harry and Ron. Of course, they reserved my seat in between them. I smiled.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I asked. Ron was piling his plate up with food while Harry poured me a glass of pumpkin juice. "Thanks Harry." I said.

"Oh, Hermione, have you seen a small black book? I think I left it at the library." Harry said. Oh. I totally forgot about that. "Um, no Harry. Sorry. Don't worry, I'll ask Madame Pince about it." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled his smile. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco. He looked bored, as if he wanted to leave. He looked up from his plate and looked around, as if he felt me watching him. His gaze lay on me, but he kept his bored expression. I stared at his eyes, but they didn't look bored. Rather, they seemed amused. Maybe it was because I was watching him. I smiled at him and looked back at my food, trying to listen to Ron's story.

"Who were you looking at, Hermione?" Harry asked me. "Huh?" I looked at him. "You smiled at someone, who?" why was he curious? "Oh, a friend from Ravenclaw. I helped her with her Arithmancy homework two days ago." I made up a story. Like I would tell him I smiled at Draco Malfoy. 

"Mione, wanna play Wizard's Chess back in the common room? Harry's no challenge anymore. Actually, he's never been hard to beat." Ron laughed. "Besides, it's been so long since you went there." He added.

"I'd love to, but I've got lots of stuff to do. Sorry Ron, I'll try and make it up to you, okay?" I wanted to read Harry's journal. I don't know why, other than I sort of like Harry still, but I'm really curious as to who Harry and Ron like. Imagine that, Ron liking someone. And she's the same girl Harry likes. Damn. She's so lucky.

As soon as I finished my dinner, I got up from the table and said good bye to Harry and Ron. "Remember, try and come by the common room as often as possible, okay?" Ron reminded me. "Yeah Hermione," Harry said. "Yeah, guys, I will." I smiled at them as I got up and left.

************

"Hey Hermione, whatcha doing?" Draco stood at the entrance of my room. I was looking for Harry's journal.

"Nothing, why?" I went over to him.

"Nothing. I'm curious, you still haven't told me what you think about what I said earlier. All I know is that you…"

"Don't remind me." I smiled. "Actually Draco, oh come in first." I asked him to sit beside me on my bed. "Actually, I don't know what to say. I also don't know how to react. I don't know what I should feel, if I want it to be us or just us as friends." I said, looking down. "I'm sorry if I'm confused right now. I guess I'm still in shock about what you said. It's not everyday your enemy turned friend suddenly proclaims their love for you." I smiled apologetically.

"I understand, Hermione. I'll give you time to think about it." Draco smiled back.

"Thanks," I gave him a kiss and I hugged him. I smiled as he hugged me back. I gave him another kiss, and smiled inwardly as he kissed me back. There we were on my bed, kissing and hugging each other. Then Draco decided to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth instinctively when his tongue danced on my lips. I let him in. My own tongue came out and joined his in their little dance. I hands rose to play with his hair, as his roamed my back. He was such a good kisser.

We soon broke the kiss, gasping for air. I kissed me one more time on the forehead and whispered, "I'm going to take a shower. Just want you to know one more time, I love you Hermione."

"Okay." I looked at him and smiled. As I watched him leave, I leaned back onto the headboard when I felt something hard and flat under my pillow. I pulled out Harry's journal.

"So that's where I put it. Oh well, I'm not in the mood to read it right now." I said to no one in particular.

I closed my eyes. I saw Draco. I remembered what he said. '_I love you, Hermione._' I don't know what to say. I can't say that I feel the same way. I also can't say that I don't. I opened my eyes and saw the journal. I remember Harry. I sorta still like him. I still like Harry; I can't say that I don't anymore. But Draco likes me back. Harry doesn't. He sees me as a friend. I sigh. Damn. Why do I have these problems? Hermione Granger does not have problems. Especially boy problems. 

But Hermione Granger has changed, I thought. I'm all grown up now, not that small, bushy haired, brainy bookworm I used to be. I sighed. Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn. Damn. I smiled. I never get tired saying that.

I find it so weird that one day I'm practically screaming my head off at Draco, then the next he's so nice to me. Why did he have to be like that? Harry and I have been friends since first year, when he and Ron saved me from that mountain troll. 

I closed my eyes. Really, why was I making this such a big problem? I mean, the answer's obvious. Go with Draco, right? 

After a while of not thinking of anything, which felt quite refreshing, I should do that more often, I decided that I wanted to read more of Harry's entries. I opened the book to where I left off. 

---

_ September 18_

_I watched her as she checked my homework. She was so pretty when she concentrated. I stared at her. I hope she didn't notice. She's so beautiful, and kind, and caring. She's also very close to me. Closer than you think actually. She's also loved by my best friend. Well----_

_---_

My eyes widened at the last few sentences.

************

A/N: So…? I know, it was crappy. No steamy stuff. Don't worry, soon. If I get a lot of reviews. Around 50…? Oh well, you know I'd update as long as I have reviews. =)

Snapegirl: You really like my story, don't you? =) Mwah! I love you so much! You're always reviewing! I feel so special… *blushes*

Serpent du feu: You too! Mwah! I love you too, so very much! I can't believe that you actually gave my story the time of day. =)

Jennifer: thanks for the suggestions and for reading my story. Damn, you guys make me feel special. =)

Don't worry, I'll update as soon a possible. =) please R&R!


	7. overreacting

A/N: Sorry if this chappie took so long… anyways, I don't own any of the characters, just the plot… 

Here it goes…

---

_ September 18_

_I watched her as she checked my homework. She was so pretty when she concentrated. I stared at her. I hope she didn't notice. She's so beautiful, and kind, and caring. She's also very close to me. Closer than you think actually. She's also loved by my best friend. Well, she is my other best friend. I don't know what happened or when, but I have fallen for my best friend, Hermione Granger._

_---_

I just stared at the journal in my hands. Okay, I've read enough. I sighed and closed the book, placing it on the table beside my bed. This definitely changes everything. If only I didn't read Harry's journal. What's even worse is that Ron likes me too! It's already hard enough with Draco and Harry…

I lay there on my bed, pondering what else to do with my life. Then I got up and went to my vanity table. I stared at the girl looking back at me. She really isn't that attractive, is she? I peered closer. My nose is too small. My eyes are too big. My lips are too pink. My hair is too unruly. What do they see in me? Plus, I'm a bossy, know-it-all muggleborn, right? I sighed and closed my eyes, my hands cradling my head as my elbows rested on the vanity table.

Then I felt something brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Draco's fingers caressing my cheek. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, just watching you." I looked at him and smiled. He was so cute with his damp hair and innocent expression. I stood up and looked at the clock. "I guess we just missed dinner." I told him. At least I didn't have to see Harry or Ron. 

"Yeah, I guess your right." Draco said. "I'm going to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Ginny, ok?" I said. "Alright, I guess. be back before 11!" Draco told me as I left through the portrait. I laughed. "Yes, sir!"

************

I walked down the corridor. I wish I at least brought a candle. It was dark and gloomy, and I was getting scared. I closed my eyes, trying not to imagine whatever could pop out of nowhere and grab me and eat me and… Okay, I'm scaring myself. But it's dark…

Suddenly something did grab me from behind. They put their hand over my mouth, stopping me from screaming. I looked back and saw Harry's grinning face. My heart skipped a beat as I looked into those emerald green eyes. "Where were you? You didn't come down for dinner." Harry said.

"Oh, I was up in my room. I was studying for Arithmancy." I know, I lied. But what should I tell him? 'Oh, I was up in my room and Draco expressed his love for me and we snogged for quite some time'? No thanks. "Where's Ron?" I asked, curious as to why Harry was alone.

"Miss me, Mione?" Ron came out of the shadows behind Harry. He was smiling. "I knew it, Mione misses me. Aww, how sweet of you, you shouldn't have." Ron laughed. I laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Gee, I wasn't trying to make it that obvious." I said.

"I was thinking of visiting the common room. Does anyone miss me?" I asked jokingly. "No, we actually had a party the first night you were gone from the place. It was a blast." Harry said calmly. It was Harry's turn to get smacked around. We're just friends, right? It's easier to say it than to convince myself that it's true, after what I've read.

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry said the password. We stepped in, then I was greeted by a lot of old friends. "Mione!" Ginny ran toward me and hugged me oh so tight. "Ginny—..." I gasped. "Yes Mione?" Ginny asked. "Air…" I pleaded. "Oh, sorry." She let go before continuing, "You know, it's been so long since you visited us. I was thinking you forgot all about Gryffindor." "Ginny, I am one of you. Why would I forget about my second family?" I smiled at her.

After a while there, Ron called me over. "Yes Ron?" I asked as I approached him. "I need to show you something." Ron held up a book. We went up by the stairs where it was a little private. "Here, open it to the page with the bookmark. I got the book from Ron and did what he said. When I read the few words written on it, I looked at Ron for confirmation. Then I looked back at the book and reread it, hoping I was wrong. I wish it was wrong. Please tell me it's wrong. I wish I didn't read it.

I got up from where I sat on the stairs and said to Ron, "I have to go. Tell them I said good-bye."

I left through the portrait connecting the Gryffindor common room to the Head's common room. Draco was there by the fire. I tried to enter as quietly as I could, but Draco still herd me. "It's past 11, Hermione." I sighed as I approached him and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry." I muttered. I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest. He didn't move. I know it's bad. We aren't even an item and I'm doing this. I could be leading him on or something. I mean, I don't know what I really feel for him.

Once my head touched his shoulder I suddenly felt sleepy. I felt like I couldn't move a muscle. I just lay there, leaning on Draco's chest with his arm draped around me as we sat in from of the fire. It was romantic, but we weren't _us. I thought about Draco's change of emotions, and it definitely was for the better. I liked it when Draco was nice. Soon I found myself drifting off to sleep in Draco's arms and dreaming of Draco himself._

************

I woke up in my bed the next day. Sunday. I smiled. I'll remember to thank Draco later. I yawned and stretched when I saw an owl perched by my window. I sleepily shuffled my way in that direction to get the letter from the owl. After giving it a treat, the owl left and I turned my attention to the letter in my hands. I opened it and read it slowly. 

_Mione,_

_I'm sorry about what I showed you last night in that book. But it's true Mione. Please believe me. Every word you read in there_ _is true. I'm so sorry if you took it wrong, I'm sorry._

_Ron_

I folded the letter and placed it on my desk and frowned. Yeah, now I remember what was written in that book. Why did he have to tell me that? That wasn't very… I can't find the right word to say it. Polite? Right? It was er… surprising? I can't say it was rude. I don't know what to think about what Ron said.

I shook my head to get it out of my head for at least a few moments so I could freshen up in peace. Still a bit groggy I moved past the common room to find Draco sitting on the couch, reading.

"Morning, sleepy head. How was your sleep?" Draco looked up from his book and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. "Oh, fine. Thank you for tucking me in last night." 

"Your welcome. But I think I pulled a couple of muscles trying to get you off the couch. Plus I strained some on my legs getting you up the stairs. I think you ought to lose some pounds, Hermione!" he grinned.

"Humph!" I smiled and turned to the bathroom.

************

I felt refreshed after my bath. I guess I took quite some time in there. I stepped out and saw Draco was waiting for me in the common room.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Anything." Draco replied.

"Are you courting me?" I could barely get the question out. I looked at my feet. I felt so nervous, feeling so stupid asking that question.

Draco smiled. "Only if you'll let me." His answer was slow and sure. I eased up and looked up at his smiling face. He looked like such an angel. 

"Okay, I will." I answered him. His smile grew and he reached his hand out to me. I linked my arm with his and we headed out for the Great Hall.

************

The trip was short and quick. As soon as we stepped out the portrait Draco let go of my hand. For a moment I felt offended. Now that he was courting me he was ashamed of me he won't even hold my hand, is that it? Then I heard someone call me. I turned to see Harry and Ron. Oh.

I smiled at Harry and hugged him. "Hi guys," I said. I couldn't look Ron in the eye yet, after what I read. Both of them were looking behind me. At Draco. Oh. "Um, Draco was just walking me to the Great Hall. You coming?" I asked them. Once those last words came out, I wished I didn't say them at all. Draco was scowling while Harry and Ron were glaring back at him. I sighed.

************

Once we got to the Gryffindor Table, Harry and Ron bombarded me with questions. 

"What was that about?"

"What's wrong with Malfoy? And with you?"

"Have you one daft?

"Shut up." I said quietly. What was wrong with them? It's just Draco.

************

Breakfast passed quietly and I walked back to the common room to get my stuff. I reached the portrait when I heard someone follow me. I stopped and turned around to find Ron behind me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mione. I'm sorry bout breakfast and bout last night. I'm real sorry…"

"It's ok…" I mumbled. I looked around to see if anyone was passing by then I looked at my watch.

"Is this gonna take any longer?" I asked. I wish I hadn't said that. Ron looked like something ran him over and threw manure in its wake.

"Um, no… can I walk you to class then?" Ron said slowly.

"Um… I guess you could… but I was going to use the short cut through our dorm." I said.

"Oh, ok…" Ron looked really put out.

"I guess I'm gonna get my stuff now." I said the password to the girl in the painting and stepped in.

"Hermione, wait!"

I looked back and Ron did it.

************

Shit. I stayed in the bathroom. I didn't bother going to class. I felt bad. I don't want to see anybody right now. I took a shower to try and forget what happened.  Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Damn. Why?

The warm water felt good. Too good. I turned the water to cold. I yelped at the sudden change of temperature of the water. Once I got used to it, I sighed. I just stayed there, under the running water of the shower. I didn't use the tub, that's for people with good moods. I'm not one of them at the moment.

Once I started to prune, I got out of the shower and dried myself up. Wrapping myself in my towel, I picked up my razor. Damn Ron, I got lots of problems. There's Draco, there's Harry, there's Ron, there's my studies (I feel like I'm slipping in my grades), there's the Ball. Damn! The Ball… I haven't even planned that yet, and it's in 3 weeks!

I frowned and raised my leg on a stool. Holding the razor, I ran it over my leg. Damn Ron, why? 

Damn, damn, damn… damn!

Ouch. I watched blood trickle down my leg.

************

A/N: Ei, sorry if it took so long for me to update! Sorry guys… hope you liked this chappie… don't worry, I'll update soon…! If I get lots more reviews… R&R people! Mwah! Love ya'll!


	8. songs

A/N: hey, sorry if it took too long for me to update, so I just wanted to get this out as fast as possible to make up for the other one! 

So here it goes…

************

I reached for a tissue to wipe the blood away. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I even can't shave right. I nicked myself and it hurts. I got my wand and did a quick healing spell. I know, I'm overreacting. They're just little things, and I'm making them big things. I put on a long sleeved shirt that cut short, exposing my midriff, and loose track pants. Once I finished changing, I walked to my room and jumped onto my bed. I lay down on my tummy, holding a pillow under my bed and looked at the journal on my bedside table. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I opened them and saw my CD player. Music. Music could put my mind on other things. I reached for it and listened to the CD inside.

To my surprise, the CD that was inside wasn't mine. The first song was "My Stupid Mouth" by John Meyer. 

**_"My Stupid Mouth"_**_  
  
My stupid mouth  
Has got me in trouble  
I said too much again  
To a date over dinner yesterday  
And I could see  
She was offended  
She said "well anyway..."  
Just dying for a subject change  
  
Oh, another social casualty  
Score one more for me  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find one soon  
  
We bit our lips  
She looked out the window  
Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper  
I played a quick game of chess with the salt and pepper shaker  
And I could see clearly  
An indelible line was drawn  
Between what was good, what just slipped out and what went wrong  
  
Oh, the way she feels about me has changed  
Thanks for playing, try again.  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find one   
  
I'm never speaking up again  
It only hurts me  
I'd rather be a mystery  
Than she desert me  
  
Oh I'm never speaking up again  
Starting now  
  
One more thing  
Why is it my fault?  
So maybe I try too hard  
But it's all because of this desire  
I just wanna be liked  
I just wanna be funny  
Looks like the jokes on me  
So call me captain backfire  
  
Oh, the way she feels about me has changed  
Thanks for playing, try again.  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find one  
  
I'm never speaking up again  
It only hurts me  
I'd rather be a mystery  
Than she desert me  
  
Oh I'm never speaking up again  
Starting now_

It got me thinking of all of them. The three boys that seemed to just pop out of I have no idea where and decide to crush on me. It's kinda pathetic the way they try to do things to impress girls. And it's annoying that the girl they choose to impress is me. That sucks.

I sighed and listened to the next song. It was another sentimental song. "I Miss You So Much" by TLC. 

._  
  
I never asked for this feeling   
I never thought I would fall   
I never knew how I felt   
Till the day you were gone   
I was lost   
I never asked for red roses   
I wasn't looking for love   
Somehow I let my emotions take hold   
And guess what all at once  
I'm in love  
  
Oh I miss you so much   
I long for your love   
It's scares me   
Cuz my heart gets so weak   
That I can't even breathe   
How can you take things so easily   
Baby why aren't you missing me?  
  
Why did I act like you mattered  
It was silly of me to believe   
That if I just opened my heart   
Things would come naturally  
Jokes on me (yeah)  
I did not ask for love letters  
So why did you give them to me  
How could I let your intentions  
Get hold over me  
So in love  
So naive (oh baby)  
  
Oh I miss you so much   
I long for your love   
It's scares me   
Cuz my heart gets so weak   
That I can't even breathe   
How can you take things so easily   
Baby why aren't you missing me?  
  
And oh how I hate what you have done   
Made me fall so deep in love   
Got no cure   
You're the only one I want   
That I love oh baby  
  
Oh I miss you so much   
I long for your love   
It's scares me   
Cuz my heart gets so weak   
That I can't even breathe   
How can you take things so easily   
Baby why aren't you missing me?  
  
Baby why aren't you missing me?   
Baby why aren't you missing me?_

I frowned and turned the CD player off. Who put a CD full of sentimental songs in my CD player? Wait a minute, who messed with my stuff? Who came into my room??! Well, Draco could, especially if I left my door open. I sigh and close my eyes. Soon I was asleep.

************

I crinkled my nose. Something was stroking it. I opened my eyes to see Draco looking at me. "Hey, you weren't in class today." He said softly, as if not wanting to wake me up, although I already was.

"I didn't feel well after breakfast." I said just as soft.

"Why? Ate something your tummy didn't agree on?" he lightly ran his fingers over my exposed tummy, sending pleasant shivers up and down my spine.

"No, I don't think so." I said. Draco withdrew his hand but I stopped him. "No, don't stop… feels good…" I whispered, closing my eyes.  He continued on, but his touches got lower and spiraled down. Soon his caresses were replaced with soft kisses, going up and down my tummy. His fingers drew patterns on the exposed skin, followed by his soft lips.

Draco's fingers slipped under the band of my track pants, caressing the flesh underneath it. Growing bolder, his other hand went up under my shirt and lightly rubbed the gap between my breasts. I moaned softly. His lips explored every inch of my tummy, kissing and nibbling. 

My hands went up and straight to is hair, getting tangled in his silky locks. Feels good… that was all I could think of at the moment. You would too if you felt it. Soon his fingers got a little more daring and slipped under my panties and rubbed against me. I moaned softly. "Feels good… don't stop…" was all I could say. His other hand pulled my shirt up and he started trailing up, following the path his fingers made for his lips.

Then he pulled his hands away from me and sat up. I opened an eye and looked up at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"No reason. Just now that I'm courting you it feels sorta different. I don't wanna rush you, Hermione. The last we did we didn't go all the way. I just want to respect you, Hermione. I hope you understand that." He put a puppy-dog face. Damn. That is soooooo cute!

Aw, how sweet of him. I reached a hand out to him ad stroked his cheek. Then I pinched it. "You're so cute when you do that, you know?" I laughed at his surprised expression. That's too much for me! I can only take one cute expression at a time…

"It's ok, I understand. Thank you." I hugged Draco tight. He felt so right in my arms. I really like Draco. I don't know if I love him though. Do I?

"So, you didn't feel well? How you feeling now? Feel better?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I do. I guess I just needed a nap." I said, desperately trying to forget what really happened. Lucky he didn't notice the little war in my head.

"You sure? What really happened?"

"Um, I didn't sleep much last night?" 

"Why?"

"Oh, couldn't sleep. Was thinking too much about my homework for Charms." I made an excuse up and go off my bed. I stretched a bit and got a CD out of my bag. I got the CD from inside the player and changed it. "Did you put the CD with sentimental songs into my player?" 

Draco smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for the CD. I really like music." I smiled back. 

"Me too." Draco said.

"Here, I've got a song for you. It's not sentimental, but it's for you." I sat beside him and gave the other earphone to him.

_Baby girl (I'll really like)  
Desert Storm (yeah)  
  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you now  
I wanna be more than a friend to you now  
When they ask, I mention my baby girl in the interviews now  
And I don't bring the problems from the 90s and the 2 thou  
There's no reason to have a friend or two now  
Cuz the kids ready to tell you how he feel and a few vows  
Maybe I speak in general now  
But girl, I'ma do whatever just to keep a grin on u now  
Where I roll, they wear bikinis in the winter too now  
What you think about tan lines on the skin of you now?  
Why wouldn't I wanna spend a few thou  
On fifth ave, shopping sprees and them dinners to chow  
I aint concerned with other men with you now  
As long as when I slide up in you, you growl  
And any dude with you, he better be a king to you now  
And I ain't jealous, it's the principle now  
I'm so into you  
  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
  
___

_I glanced at Draco and saw he had his eyes closed, leaning against a pillow. I guess he was really listening to the lyrics._

_  
Come on ma  
It's more than a flashing  
I woulda traded it all in orderly fashion  
My billa in Florida we crashing  
Just off the shore so you can hear when the water be splashing  
The Drop top 3 in the quota we dashing  
Flawless diamonds in the water we flashing  
The money we oughta be stashing  
I make sure ever quarter be cashed in  
  
I can't really explain it  
My friends be thinking I'm slipping   
These girls be thinking I'm tripping  
What kinda weed u be smoking  
What typa drinks u be sipping  
Sweet thing just to think of you dipping  
Would have me with the blue so hard  
You would think I was crimping  
Now you relaxing in the Benz  
Credit cards are no limits   
So u don't worry about maxing when u spends  
But since u been asking about the friends  
How'd u like it if both our names had Jackson on the ends  
  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
  
_

I didn't notice that I was staring at Draco until he opened his eyes and looked back at me. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was soft and slow. I was surprised at how gentle it was.

  
_I don't wanna trip, but the truth is  
Girl the way you cook a steak  
Remind me of them trips to Roofchris   
U love my smile, no matter how chipped my tooth is  
With you it aint because my whips is ruthless  
So sit on chrome, dip the deuces  
And you ain't flattered by Canary's and VS dip tay seuces   
All the ballers look dumb when they press you  
Five and sixes, you don't let them kinda #'s impress you  
Even though I was so unsuccessful  
Being a player was becoming too stressful  
But ever since, this superwoman has come to my rescue  
My winter's been wonderful, my summer's been special  
That's why the same bar while the villa been painted  
Just so we can really get acquainted   
The love is real, there's no way you can feel like it's tainted   
But I can't really explain it, yeah  
  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it  
I'm so into you  
  
Ohhhh, no no no no nooooo  
Ooooohhhh no no   
So many_

"I like the song." Draco smiled. 

"I do too." I said. 

"What did I miss in class today?" I asked. Draco laughed. "Gee Granger, you're sick and you're still thinking about class." Draco got his books and opened them. Then he started teaching me what I missed.

*************

A/N: I know, this chappie really sucks. I'm rushing things too much! Anyways, I sorta need help. I gots writer's block and I don't know what to write next! Any suggestions?


End file.
